miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sass
|gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Male, he/himhttps://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1172942972817694721 |first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |species = Kwami |miraculous = snake |friends = Tikki Plagg Nooroo Duusu Other kwamis Luka Couffaine Adrien Agreste |food = EggsIn the game "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir" |abilities = Second Chance Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |residence = Miracle Box (dormant)}} '''https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 is the kwami who is connected to the Snake Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB7xSZ4j9N0 With his power, Sass' wearer can use the Ouroboros bracelet to transform into a snake-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu’s Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w In "Desperada", Sass' owner temporarily becomes Adrien Agreste, who uses it to turn into Aspik, after Ladybug entrusts him with the Snake Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWTkLefpRAI Shortly after, Ladybug then gives Sass' Miraculous to Luka Couffaine, who temporarily becomes Viperion. In "Miracle Queen", Cat Noir temporarily wears and unifies Sass's Miraculous with his own to become Snake Noir. Appearance Sass is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall, 28cm (or 11 inches) long, he is sea green, and has a broad, triangular head, resembling a cobra. His eyes are yellow with narrow black pupils, his mouth has two pointed fangs, and he has a sea green forked tongue. Additionally, he has a long tail, and from the top of his head and down his back to the tip of his tail, he has a black diamond line pattern. Personality Sass is the defacto leader of the kwamis in the Miracle Box, meaning he is mature, charming, calm and serious. Like Longg, he has a bit of a formal side happily greeting his owners. Due to the unique ability of his powers Sass has high expectations of those he is partnered with. Abilities Sass can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Sass is able to transform the holder of the Snake Miraculous into a snake-themed superhero, with the power to go back in time with Second Chance. It seems that Sass can fuse his powers with Plagg's to create the hybrid wielder Snake Noir. Relationships Tikki and Plagg Sass treats Tikki and Plagg as equals and considers them of being high virtue, given that he assumed they both got permission from their owners and from the Great Guardian of the Miraculous to participate in the ceremony inside the Miracle Box. Sass caring about Tikki and Plagg as him willing to help Marinette rescue them in "Kwamibuster" from the titular villain. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Sass appears to have a friendly relationship with Adrien, though Adrien likely left a poor impression on Sass after failing to make good use of Second Chance over 25,900 times. In "Miracle Queen", after Sass's miraculous was taken from a mind controlled Luka, so it wouldn't be used for evil. He was fed him some cheese by Cat Noir before unifying his power with the Cat Miraculous' to become Snake Noir. Luka Couffaine Sass appears to get along well with Luka. He likely thinks highly of Luka after comparing him to his recent temporary owner, Adrien, who proved to be a failure with the Snake Miraculous. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse Even though his Miraculous wasn't activated Sass helped Marinette as Multimouse enact her plan to rescue Tikki and Plagg by having her ride in his mouth and after Kwamibuster's defeat he praised Marinette as her plan was a success. History Before Season 2 When a certain concept came into existence, Sass came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Sass and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Sass was dormant in the Snake Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 2 As of Season 2, Sass is dormant in the Snake Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Sass was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the others kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. As the other kwamis marveled at the gift Tikki brought, he expressed his thanks to Tikki's and Plagg's owners for letting them come. He noticed Tikki trying to say her owner's name but understood what she meant, also that they got the guardian's permission and played with the other kwamis. When the time came to find Nooroo, Sass commanded the kwamis into position but as they tried to sing they realized they weren't going to make it. He pointed out that they were missing Duusu seeing this as their only opportunity to find Nooroo, he told Plagg to get Wayzz but in an effort to contact him, they contacted Hawk Moth instead. Hearing his voice, he shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then he realized if they contacted Hawk Moth, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were in. Season 3 In "Desperada", Sass came out of the Snake Miraculous when it was temporarily given to Adrien by Ladybug. Who then helped him transform into Aspik, after his power was used in saving Ladybug and yet failing to defeat Desperada many times. They detransform with Sass landing in Adrien's hands exhausted, he returned to the Snake Miraculous then to Ladybug who then gave it to Luka. After Sass introduced himself and told Luka how to transform, they both transformed into Viperion and by using the Second Chance power to devise a plan and save their allies. They were able to help Ladybug and Cat Noir in defeating Desperada. After that, Sass was dormant in the Snake Miraculous again and returned to Ladybug, then to Master Fu. In "Kwamibuster", he was activated along with his kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Sass was one of the few kwamis captured but with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat Sass and others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen ", he was activated by a mind controlled Luka transforming for him into Viperion and his powers was used against the heroes until Dragon Bug and Cat Noir managed to retrieve his Miraculous. After eating a wedge of cheese to recharge he fused his powers with Plagg's to transform Cat Noir into Snake Noir and with the power of Second Chance and Cataclysm they were able to stop Miracle Queen and save their allies. Afterwards, he defused and after Ladybug regained the Miracle Box he returned to his Miraculous.}} Sightings Episodes Trivia * Sass was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. * Snakes are symbols of rebirth, patience, intuition, and healing, among other things. * The snake is the sixth animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Sass appears to be the leader of the Kwamis inside the Miracle Box. * Due to his hood and the black diamond pattern on his back, Sass appears to be based on both cobras and eastern or western diamond-backed rattlesnakes. * According to an official book of ambiguous canon, Sass' concept is '''Intuition. * Sass' favorite food being eggs is homage to real snakes being able to eat eggs especially lizard and bird eggs. de:Sass es:Sass fr:Sass pl:Sass pt-br:Sass ru:Сасс Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters